House Party
by Chazz-It-Up
Summary: What happens when every one's favorite characters are in a house together with no way out? Well you'll just have to read.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. This is my first story. I don't know if it'll be any good. Ok warning this does have adult situations and yaoi, also maybe yuri. Reviews are great and such too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or its characters. However, if I did Valon wouldn't be in love with Mai and Kaiba would be the king of games. Ok let us start I guess.

Summary: Pegasus decides to try to make everyone become friends so he invites a select few characters from seasons 1-3 to a private island with nothing on it but a huge house. Half the people are all ready there and we're just waiting for the yugi gang to arrive.

Seto sighed. "Mokuba, we have to do this?" The elder Kaiba asked staring at the door of the huge mansion. Mokuba nodded "Ya it'll be fun." Seto looked behind him at the anxious faces of Joey, Serenity, Yugi, Duke, Mokuba, Yami, Ryou, Mai, Tea, Tristan, and Grandpa Mutou. The young CEO ran a hand through his hair and pushed open the door. He looked around. "It's way too quite." "Move moneybags" Wheeler cried out before barging through. He looked around the entryway. "Nice!" He muttered and walked through another door. He turned around and waited for everyone. Kaiba pushed passed him. "I was first you mutt" He tossed his hair a little and opened the door. Seto thought nothing could surprise him until he saw the sight before him. Everyone crowded around to see what made the brunette stop.

Kneeling on the floor at Seto's feet was Marik. He was laughing so hard he was crying. Next they saw Valon snickering as he leaned against a bookcase. Finally Seto's eyes landed on his two worst enemies, Alistar and Siegfried only they weren't as scary as before. The two girlish-males were currently wearing long flowing skirts and dancing to the can-can. Seto couldn't help the laughs and when the song was finally over Kaiba was in tears. "Well look who's here!" the soothe voice of Raphael greeted the newcomers. "Welcome." Kaiba finally regaining his stature turned to the tall blonde. "What was that?" Joey asked motioning to the two men who were currently running out of the room. "That was just a friendly game of truth or dare." Rebecca said as she hugged Yugi tightly. "Did you want to play?" All the friends nodded but Seto shook his head. "I have work to do and would rather not associate in your baby games." He gave a humph and brushed past Siegfried who had changed back into normal clothing along with Alistar. They all returned to their circle so they can continue the game.

However, they made some room for the newcomers. Here is how they sat starting with the person closest to the door the going left. (Note this is a huge house with a huge living room) Joey sat closest to the door next to him was Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Mai, Yugi, Rebecca, Tea, Yami, Mokuba, Noa Kaiba, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Ishizu, Odion stood behind her clearly not playing the game but watching, then came Siegfried, Raphael, Alistar, And Valon who was still leaning against the book case. "All right it's my turn." Alistar said. "Pharaoh, Truth or dare." Yami thought for a moment before saying dare. Alistar smirked. "All right I dare you to make out with Bakura for seven minutes." Marik clapped happily and Bakura looked liken he was going to run. The former pharaoh just looked sick. "And if I don't?" Alistar thought. "Then you have to strip tease for Ishizu." The eldest girl there gave a squeak and the pharaoh shook his head. He walked over to Bakura and began to lean forward.

Alright Chapter two is up cool huh? I know a lot of ppl are out of character but this is my story and such. Alright Bakura give us the disclaimer.

Bakura pulls his shirt up and a tattoo reads Ty does not own yugioh or it's characters. Too bad cuz he really loves Valon. Now let's start.

Joey yawned and sat up in his bed. "Last night's game was awesome. Yami ended up kissing Bakura. Marik streaked around the house. And Ishizu and Tea had to sing Barbie girl on karaoke before they finally called it quits." He looked over at the bed opposite his. Valon's bed was neatly made and it looks like he was already out. The blonde haired boy got up and got dressed. He walked out the room and down the hall to the kitchen. It smelled of bacon, muffins, waffles, and a fruit drink. He sat down and looked at the others sitting there. " Morning Wheeler." He looked over to the stove and his eyes popped open as he saw Raphael wearing an apron and flipping pancakes. Tristan nodded and Mai just kept eating. As of recent they had fallen apart. Mai exclaiming that she was really in love with Valon had made Joey's feelings for her fall.

"Where's everyone else?" He looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:34. " Oh never mind." Raphael smirked at him. Valon walked in and Joey's mouth dropped. The Australian was wearing loose black pants and a very tight shirt. He had a choker on and chains came down from his left pocket. Joey couldn't help glancing him up and down. "Wow he looks hot." Joey thought and watched as the young boy grab a piece of bacon then walk back out of the room, his headphones screaming something. Joey quickly gobbled up the rest of his food and went to explore the house. The house was huge and Joey loved walking around it. He smiled as he turned into the game room. Tea and Alistar were facing off in DDR and Mokuba was currently battling Noa on Soul Calibur II. "Any of you seen Valon." Three nods and a cry answered him as Tea slipped. She grabbed Alistar's arm and he came crashing down with her.

"Ouch." Tea said as Alistar's body landed on top of her. Alistar quickly got up and pulled Tea to her feet. "Why are you looking for that dumbass?" The red head asked. " No reason I just wanted to see if he wanted to duel." Alistar nodded " Try the gym room or the pool." Joey thanked him and headed to the gym. He opened the door and looked around. Joey froze as he heard a soft moan. He inched his way over to the sauna room and opened the door. There sat Marik and Bakura. Bakura was currently giving the best blowjob that Joey had ever seen. The white haired demon licked at the tip of the younger ones arousal. "Hnn more please!" Marik cried out. Bakura gave the boy's cock another quick lick then turned to Joey. "Did you wanna join Wheeler?" He asked. Joey shook his head and walked out of the room. "Alright to the pool." He walked down the halls and over to the pool room. He opened the door and was greeted by a nice sight. Valon was wearing nothing but swimming trunks and he was fast asleep in a pool side bed. Joey walked over to him and watched his chest move up and down with each breath. Joey couldn't help himself as he leaned forward and ran a hand lightly down the boy's tanned skin. He smiled and moved his hand lower to run over the tight muscled stomach. Valon sighed in his sleep and Joey pulled back. Seeing the other hadn't awakened his hand moved a little lower to touch the slim hips and finally the rim of his shorts. Joey slid the tips of his fingers into silky fabric. "What am I doing? I should probably stop now huh." A cold voice behind him agreed. Joey's eyes opened wide and he turned around.


	2. Chapter 2

"Seto? What are you doing here?" The New Yorker asked. "I just came for a swim and saw you molesting Valon. How disgusting! Then again dogs do play dirty." The eldest Kaiba said. Joey blushed a deep red and then he heard a thump behind him. He turned around and was greeted with a punch in the jaw. Joey fell to the ground and Kaiba burst out laughing. "Uh.. Oh sorry mate didn't see you there." The still sleepy Aussie said.

"Obviously you did see him if you punched him." Seto said. "Ya well.. he shouldn't have been sneaking up on me. It's his own fault." Valon replied. By this time Joey had stood back up. "Damn you hit hard." The blonde haired angel said and rubbed his jaw. Valon got off the floor to. "I can't believe I rolled off the chair again." Kaiba decided to add to his comment "You know Joey wasn't sneaking up on you." Joey turned and glared at him. Valon had a look of confusion on his face. (When doesn't he haha) "Then what was the bloke doing." He asked. Seto turned on his heel and walked out the door. Joey quickly followed leaving the other one confused but after a while the aussie forgot about it and sat back down in the chair.

"Wow this is great!" Serenity said as she dug into her chicken. Raphael smiled. "Ya Raph is a great cook." Alistar said between bites. It was a few hours after the pool, um shall we call it an incident, and everyone was piled around a huge table in the dining room. Ok well almost everyone. The only ones that were missing were Seto, Dartz, and Bakura. " Ya I remember back at doma Raphael always cooked." Mai said after swallowing some water. " Well he does a great job of it." Duke added and leaned over and kissed the blonde girl. They had been going out for quite some time now and everyone knew it was just because of Duke's money. A couple others nodded and nobody really noticed that neither Joey nor Pegasus had eaten anything. Peg was too busy staring at Valon and Joey was staring into space. Noa, Valon, and Marik finished up then excused themselves from the table. Joey got up and walked out about five minutes after them not really knowing where he was going.

He found himself in the living room and he plopped into one of the many chairs. He stared at the big screen tv and noticed three warriors fighting each other. He looked to his right and noticed Noa jumping around anxiously as he pounded on a controller. Marik was sitting on a chair. Actually Bakura was sitting on a chair and Marik was sitting on him. He was also holding a controller. " Come on move Kilik!" Marik yelled at the screen. Valon was sitting on the floor at his feet pounding on a controller as well. "Please blokes give up now. Ivy (1) kicks ass!" Valon snickered and Marik cried out. "Damn why do I always lose." Bakura smirked and kissed his boyfriend's neck before biting it. Marik whimpered and Kura licked the wound as a way of saying sorry. "Let's go Talim show Ivy who's boss" Noa cried out as he kicked at Valon's character. Valon laughed and had Ivy hit the other player with her sword. "Ahh man." Noa said as he sunk to the floor. "Ivy wins!" The television said. Valon smirked and put his controller down. "No way buster we do rematch. Right here Right now." Marik said as Bakura ran a knife up and down the sandy haired boy's shirtless back. "Alright fine." Valon said. They had just rechose their characters when the power went out. From somewhere in the house a girl screamed and there was shattering of glass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well chapter two done. I'm sorry I screwed up in chapter one. Look I dunno when I'm gonna make chapter 3 cuz in like a week or so I'll be moving and so.. ya ne ways review review please. Thanks to the two who reviewed earlier. Um.. I don't own yugioh or soul caliber 2 (which is what they were playing)

I figured Valon would choose Ivy because her last name is Valentine.. haha bad logic I know.

Nextly I will post whose rooming with who. Most of the characters won't be around though cuz.. well it's joeyxValon..

Roommates

Valon & Joey

Alistar & Serenity (shortage of girls that's all)

Raphael & Yugi

Noa & Mokuba (who didn't see this. Ok Noa coming back will be explained later)

Marik & Duke

Bakura & Yami

Odion & Ryou

Ishizu & Mai

Rebecca & Tea

Pegasus & Seto

Dartz & Tristan

Ziegfried & Leon

Well there you go…. Ok um flames are nice too. I want flames please?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is finally here!!!

Don't own don't sue

11111111111

Valon bolted from the floor at the scream and crashed into someone. They cried out and fell to the ground in a tangled hea. Valon felt a pair of chapped lips on his own and blinked in surprise when the lights came back on. His own baby blue eys were staring down into Joey's soft honey ones. Valon pulled away and Joey sat there blushing. He could here Marik and Noa snickereing then he heard Valon excuse himself. Joey quickly sprang ot his feet and followed Valon. After a couple twists and turns Joey was decidedly lost. He kept close to Valon as the other tracked where the scream came from. He heard the aussie snickered as he walked to a door and opened it. Joey followed him in and found Alistar standing in a corner. Joey turned frmo him to where the red head was staring. The sitting on the floor was a broken mirror and a hairbrush. Next to them sat Raphael holding a fainted Dartz. Slowly the Atlantean came to it and Valon sighed starting to pick up glass. Joey sat there stupidley while Alistar and Raphael tried to understand what happened to their ex master. After picking up the glass Valon stood up and shrugged. Alistar and Raphael looked at him expectantly." He says he was plugging in his hair straightner and was holding the mirror when the water came on and gave him the shock of his life. The electricity was so intense it cut the power and shatered the mirror." Valon stated and walked out of the room. Alistar walked out afterwards and Joey stood in the bathroom awkwardly as Raphael assured Dartz it wasn't the pharoah trying to get revenge on him.

Joey yawned and stretched blinking at the bright light in his room. He looked over to Valon's bed and sighed. He was already gone to breakfast it seemed. Joey glanced around the room expecting it to be quite messy but it wasn't. He pulled on some jeans , probably dirty, he decided and walked out into the hall. He loved living on th is side of the house because the hall was half glass half house. The ceiling and left side of the hall was glass and you could see down into the ocean and the garden. He squinted as two brunette males huddled together in the garden. One he decided was Kaiba because he had a laptop and white jacket. The other was wearing tight black leather it looked like and with horror he realized it was Valon. Joey sprinted down the steps and through the house trying to find the door to the garden and hoping that those two talking didn't mean that Seto was describing the other days lively pool party. "Aha." Joey said as he saw a door that he hadn't been through yet. He flew through it and hit someone hard. " Um.. Joey could you get off me." He heard laughing and looked up to see Noa, half naked standing over him. He looked around himself and realized he was in a room. "Uhh.."He got up and looked down at the person he flattened. Mokuba smiled at him and greeted him a good morning. " Some thing wrong? " He asked and Joey shook his head realizing they had probably been talking in the garden along time and had already discussed it. With a sigh Joey sank back to the floor. Noa dropped down next to him and Mokuba sat up and scooted over to him. " Somethings up." "Ya you can tell us." The two kids tried to coax. Joey shook his head. "Eh Noa how'd ya get yur own bady?" He asked the blue haired kid. Noa smiled and began to explain that the power of Orichalcum was able to give him his own body. " Of course I have to go into the computer every now and then so Dartz doesn't get too worn out from using so much magic. I usually sleep in there so I can stay out all day." He finished up. Joey nodded and got up. " Well I'll see ya round kidz." He said and walked out of the room. " Damn they should make maps for this house or something." After about an hour of walking around he finally found his room. He walked in and flopped down on the closest bed. He heard a short cry of surprise then a laugh. " Eh mutt your in the wrong bed." _Kaiba _Joey thought. He looked up to find Kaiba dueling against Valon. They were table top dueling so there were no holographic images. He looked down at Valon's field and noticed no metal monsters. Infact it had three dragons and mountain terrain on it. "Oh" was all he could say before he got up. Unfortuanetly his foot got caught on some bedding and he tripped. He lashed out and grabbed Seto's shoulder for support. Seto being only slightly stronger then Joey went down with him but not before grabbing Valon. The aussie caught completely unaware fell down on top of both of them. They rolled around trying to get off eachother whilst trying not to damage the cards that had been pulled down with them. After about five minutes they all froze. The blankets were wrapped tightly around them and Joey was lying ontop of Valon whose back was to the floor. Seto was pretty much straddling Joey and his body pressed hard into Joey's back because of the tightness of the blankets. Seto struggled to get off them and Valon burst out laughing. Moments later Joey could feel his whole body shake as Seto joined him in laughing. Joey jsut sighed then blushed when he realized he was starting to get an erection from the vibrating body beneath him.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright Chapter 4. Thanks for all your reviews. I'd really like to thank seto'swifey for reviewing not only this story but all my other yugioh stories, also thank you JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik my favorite author... even if she doesn't know how to update lol j/k. Well without further ado chappie 4.

1111111111

Chapter 4

1111111111

Seto and Valon stopped laughing. Valon rolled to the right as hard as he could and Seto to the left. "Finally!" The CEO glared at the inferior blankets. He bent down and picked up his cards. Valon helped Joey to his feet but being the klutz he is both Valon and Joey found themselves on the floor. Joey stared up at Kaiba then looked down at Valon who had done a nice face plant into the puppy's abdomen. Quickly and blushing Joey pushed him away. " Uhh.. Got a problem mate?" Valon asked glancing at Joey's pants. Seto started to snicker. " Looks like we have a horney puppy. Valon, remind me to never dogpile you again." By the time Seto had finished this comment the honey-eyed angel was already out the door and down the hall.

Joey shook his head. It was later at the pool and Seto's laughter and comments still buzzed in his ears. He sat staring into the pool listening to Mokuba and Noa dunk eachother into the blue water. He looked over to the other end of the pool where a Doma vs. Egypt volleyball game had begun. Joey smiled as he watched Valon spike the ball over and hit Yami in the head with it. In return Bakura picked up the ball and chucked it as hard as he could towards Raphael. The tall blonde not paying attention to anything but Tea in a swimsuit didn't see it coming and got hit hard in the chest. Raphael snapped his head back towards the game and cried out as the pain finally hit him. Dartz was yelling at Bakura from behind Raphael. Moments later Alistar and Marik were both underwater wrestling. After that happened the volleyball game turned into dodgeball. Dartz swam away quite fast afraid of anything that whizzed at his head. At this point Ishizu also climbed out of the pool. Joey heard a cry of protest and looked towards were Duke was holding his head and Rebecca was busy retyeing Serenity's bikini up. He heard some one sit down next to him but Joey turns his attention back to the pool. He sat like this for about five minutes jsut listening to the girls yelling at Duke and Dartz screaming as he dodged balls. The person next to him sighed and seconds later Joey was in the pool. He came up sputtering and angrily turned around. Joking baby blue eyes stared down at him and Joey blushed. Valon snickered. "Geeze mate I've been talkign to you for the past five moments. You could atleast pretend to listen to me." "Ya and what are you doing out of the water. Doggies love water don't they." Came Seto's nasty voice and Joey spotted the said man standing behind Valon fully clothed. _Is it just me or are they always together?_ Joey thought then realized they had every right to be in a relationship. _They'd be perfect for eachother. After all they both hate me and Alistar._ Joey sighed and turned away. From behind him he heard. " Oh now why'd ya go and say that?" _Why does Valon care if I'm hurting?_ He asked himself. Joey turned around when he heard a huge splash. Question rose in his eyes when he saw Valon still standing next to the pool. Valon smirked down at him then dove gracefully in making his way back to the dodgeball game. Joey quickly understood what his gesture said and hightailed it out of there as fast as he could. Only seconds after Joey began to swim away Seto came up. The brown haired boy quickly got undressed and Joey and Valon observed from the other end of the pool. Both were quite surprised when they realized Seto was wearing swimming trunks. He dove in only slightly less graceful then Valon and Dodge ball quickly became tag which then turned into Marco polo. After about two hours of playing they all got out and got dressed.

Joey sighed. they had just finished dinner and he and a few others were watching America's Funniest Home Videos. He listened to to them compare their favorite types of clips. He had to agree with Ishizu, Raphael, and Valon's favorite clip, Groin Hits. Bakura, Yami, and Marik agreed that they loved when people broke things and Mokuba and Serenity loved the animal clips. Noa just shook his head and insisted that there was nothing funnier then people's pants falling down. Raphael got up and reentered later with 5 bowls of popcorn. Ishizu smiled at Raph and dipped her hand in a bowl. Yami also decided to take some out of that bowl. Raph passed a bowl to Mokuba and then one to Marik. He gave one to Joey and sat down with the other one. Valon got off the couch and settled next to Joey. He dipped his hand in the bowl and quietly munched on popcorn. Joey's heart fluttered. _What are you stupid? We're just sharing a bowl of popcorn._ Wheeler shook his head and turned back to the tv.

Joey woke up and rubbed his eyes. He felt someone's arms around them and Joey moved his head. He heard a soft sigh from the person he was laying on. He pryed the arms away and looked up to find himself face to face with a sleeping Valon. A blanket was thrown over them and Joey could hear soft clicking in the room. He looked up towards the couch. _Guess Valon and I aren't the only ones who fell asleep watching tv. _He observed then suddenly realized what exactly he was looking at. Serenity was nestled in between Mokuba and Noa who both had arms wrapped around her. They also had a blanket around them. "Go back to sleep pup." He looked over towards a chair and found icy blue eyes staring back at him. "Seto?" He asked and the Ceo shook his head. "Duh." He retorted nastily before glancing at Valon then returning back to his. Joey rolled back over so he was facing Valon and sighed. _He's so beautiful_. Joey thought as he watched his face. The blonde shrugged and snuggled back into Valon's arms, which quickly came up to hold him against him like a child holds a stuffed animal. Joey smiled and felt his eyes closing.

111111111111

Oddly I'm enjoying writing this story alot more then my other ones. Unfortunately Yugioh Gx is on and I have to go. But I'll try to be back on tonight to add another chapter to Safe in his world.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright Chapter 5 go me eh?

Disclaimer- I don't own anything mentioned in here.. cept the plot and such

1111111

Chapter 5

1111111

Joey stared out the window. Once again Valon and Seto were together. This time they were dueling. Valon and Seto verse Alistar and Raphael. Ali and Raph still had their same old decks but Valon had a new kickass deck. It resembled Kaiba's but it was full of Mecha Monsters 1. It turns out that Valon was winning too. Joey turned away from the window. Last night was odd. He thought to himself. Sure he loved sleeping in Valon's arms but what about Kaiba. Joey shook his head and walked out the door. He made his way down to the living room and dropped heavily into the seat next to his sister. The younger Kaibas, Serenity, and Rebecca were caught up in a Yu-Gi-Oh style monopoly game 1. A quick glance told him that Mokuba was winning. _Figures all Kaiba's are great at making money._ He scoffed and Mokie looked at him confused. Joey smiled and shook his head before walking into the kitchen. Dartz, Ziegfried, and Pegasus were all trying to get a comb out of Dartz's hair. Joey snickered and walked out of the room and down the hall. _How many long haired freaks does it take to get a comb unstuck_? He asked himself still laughing. He walked passed Leon who had sprawled himself out on the hall floor and was busy reading a book. A fairy tale to be exact. He opened the door to the pool and came face to face with the Yugi gang. He sighed and walked out of the room. He wandered his way to the library and met up with Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Yami in a heated discussion about the true name of the abominal Snoman. Bakura and Ryou insisted it was called a Yeti. Yami and Marik thought it was Wendigo. Joey shook his head and told the millineum owners that the true name of the ice king was Seto Kaiba before walking out and back to his room. He could still hear the four boys laughing. He dropped down on his bed and stared out the window. The duel had ended and by the looks of it Kaiba and Valon won. Valon and Kaiba, Seto and Valon. Joey cried out and felt his whole world start to spin. He moaned and fell to the floor. After about a moment he stood up again feeling only slightly better. "Am I really that jealouse of Kaiba?" He wondered aloud. He shook his head and layed down.

Valon looked over at Seto and stuck his tongue out at him. Seto snickered and his face gave a look of surprise as he came crashing to the ground. Valon smiled and landed on the ground next to him. They were having a contest to see who could stay in a one hand push up position the longest. Seto rolled over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before manuevuring next to him and resting his head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around Valon's waist. Valon laid his head on his hands and stared into the sky. " What a weird suggestion." He said thinking about why Pegasus would want them all to get together. Seto shrugged having no idea what suggestion he was talking about. "I think Wheeler likes you." He told Valon and related to said man about what happened last night and the other day in the pool room. Valon smiled at that idea, A real smile not the fake smirk he gave Mai. "I wouldn't mind that. Though if I keep dating animals I " He didn't finish that sentence because Seto's hand connected with his thigh and he cried out in pain. "What the fuck mate?" He asked looking down at his lover. Seto smiled up and nuzzled him. "Maybe we should play with the puppy." Valon nodded his head and closed his eyes. "Good idea." Seto looked up at his man's content face. Seto brought his head back down and procceeded to follow Valon's actions. He sighed as sleep took him over and that's how Mokuba found them later that night.

11111111

There's chappie 5 um enjoy

1 - Yes congrats sorry but no prize for guessing right. Valon's deck is the same as Zane Truesdale's.

Please Review.

Sincerely,

Chazz-It-Up


	6. Chapter 6

Alright Chapter 6 Hope you enjoy. I'm sorry for not updating sooner and I hope I still have some loyal reviewers out there.

11111111111

Chapter 6

11111111111

Joey sat up blinking. He looked around confused then finally realized why the room looked so diferent. Instead of falling asleep in his bed he was currently sitting in his roommates bed. "No wonder the room looked so diferent." He snickered then blushed as realization finally dawned on him. "I'm sitting in Valon's bed!" He giggled and layed back down placing his face against the pillow and inhaling deeply. He heard snickering and pulled away falling out of the bed in the process. "Uh." His eyes fell upon a half naked Aussie and his blushed inensified. " Evening mate." The man said and walked over to the bed. He stepped over Joey giving the blonde a nice view of his silk incased crotch before snuggling into the bed. Joey got up and was about to walk away when a hand slinked around his waist. "Mhm lay down with me puppy." Joey blushed and look at Valon who had the most seductive pout on his face. He nodded and stripped out of his clothes leaving on his boxers and slid next to the other. "Um Valon.." He questioned and waited for the other to reply. A few moments later Joey looked up and saw the cutest sight in the world. Valon's face was completely motionless and the man was fast asleep. Joey sighed and snuggled closer ton the brunette. He could just barely feel Valon's silk boxers against his skin before sleep came over him again.

Seto stared at the two before shaking Valon gently awake. The other man stretched and crawled out of bed. He smiled and gave Kaiba a quick kiss. He pulled off his boxers which were bright red with flames swirling in them and switched them with the pair Seto was wearing, a dark blue pair with a dragon crawling up the left side, which were also silk. Seto tugged on Valon's boxers and watched as Valon cautuiosley (1) picking Joey up. The threesome walked toward Seto's room and the eldest Kaiba unlocked the door. He stepped inside holding it open for his lover then scampered over to his bed. He got under the covers and made room for the other body. Valon placed Joey down on Seto's bed, gave his boyfriend one last kiss before walking out and wandering back to his room.

Joey's eyes opened and he gazed into brown hair. He frowned then remembered Valon last night. His frown quickly turned to a smile and he bent to kiss Valon on the lips. He came face to face with angry blue eys before he was roughly pushed out of bed. "What the hell mutt." Joey blinked in surprise before scampering out of the room at full speed. Unfortuanetly for Joey he had no idea where he was going and ran straight into the pool room and straight into the pool. He surfaced and gasped for air. He was still horrified. "Was it possible that .. no no no no I would never mistake Valon for Seto Kaiba." He made a mental check. Both had brown hair and blue eyes. Joey sighed realizing he did mistake them. "But.. hmm guess I just saw Valon in Seto's boxers." He grumbled and pulled himself onto dry land before burting into sobs so confused about what had happened. Gently arms wrapped around him and he felt himself being pulled against someone's chest. He buried his face in the bare shoulder and let the other man run long slender fingers through his blonde bed raveled hair.

11111111

I know sooo mean right. Don't worry they'll get nicer and sorry for making Joey seem like a baby. Also anyone who reviews I would like you to tell me who you think is holding Joey right now? I'd love to see what ppl think. I believe all the houseguests are in chapter 2.. Anywho thanks for reading and if you took the time to read you should be able to take the time to review.

Sincerely,

Chazz-It-Up


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is here or 8.. I don't remember lol.. 7 yes 7. Ok Let's begin.

11111111

Chapter...

11111111

A gentle kiss brought Joey back to the world. He groaned and turned over before opening his eyes. He was surprised to find himself in a bed. He turned back over and came face to face with Bakura. The blonde jumped back slamming himself into the wall. Bakura, Marik, and Malik burst out laughing. "Looks like all those fairytales that Ryou reads are true." Bakura said thinking of sleeping beauty. Malik shook his head. "Cept you aren't a prince." Kura glared and swatted at the other dark. Marik snickered as the two started wrestling then walked over to Joey. "How ya feeling?" He asked his purple eyes showing concern and slight humor. Joey shrugged. "You've been out for a few hours you know?" Bakura added as he sat on Malik's back keeping the Egyptian's face buried in the floor. Joey blinked in surprise. "Which one of you let me cry?" He asked a little uncertain if he wanted to know the answer. "None of us. We don't want fleas." This time Malik got hit by a book launched by his hikari. "Actually Alistar found you .. sorta." Bakura said snickering. Marik turned away and Joey could tell he was laughing too. Malik came over and sat by him on the bed. "Alistar said he was reading this morning in the pool room at about 6 ish and you came running in. You fell in the pool bringing Alistar's towel and his book in with you. He's a little upset about that.. Guess he realling likes "The Messenger. Actually Mar read it to me and I find Kerrick extremely hot. I mean.." Joey drowned the man out after that and let his head fall against the pillow.

Valon stood over the oven staring at some noodles. A moment later he felt the slap of a towel on his rear end and a girl burst into giggles. Confused the Aussie looked over at Serenity. Ishizu pushed past him and began to stir the noodles. After a few moments she turned to Valon and pointed to the door. Valon, still very confused, walked out of the room. He sat on the couch and looked up when it dipped down under someone else's wait. Serenity giggled and shook her head. "What?" asked Valon a little irritated. "Hun when Ishizu asked you to watch the noodles she didn't mean it like that she meant that you should stir it and.." She trailed off and sighed. Valon looked at her. " Something wrong mate?" Serenity nodded and cleared her throat. "I'm worried about Joey. He seems so depressed as of lately." Valon nodded, "Ya I've noticed." She smiled and shook her head. "Well it's none of your business I guess so just don't worry I guess.. Umm" She got up and walked back into the kitchen. Valon smiled "So Serenity wants me to cheer her brother up. I can do that." He smirked evily.

11111111111111

Joey whimpered softly as Valon touched his chest letting his fingers run down towards his pants. Joey closed his eyes and gave a sigh as he felt his pants slide down his legs and a hand gently caress his now hardened member. "Nhh Valon please" He pleaded with the other and the brunette nodded before crawling into the bed with him and letting his lips coast over Joey's. He brought his hand back up and gave his left nipple a loving squeeze. Joey whimpered and grabbed Valon's hand bringing it back down to his manhood. "I love you Valon." The man crawled ontop of him and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you puppy." Joey smiled at this but the smile soon melted into an O as Valon rocked their hips together gently at first then a little harder. Valon brought his lips down and pressed them to Joey's. He increased pressure on his rocking and the kiss every few mintues until he felt Joey shaking with pleasure and pain. He pulled his mouth away but continued to rock grinding his hips in circles. "I"m cumming oh please Valon I'm soo close." Valon looked down at him and then started snickering. He stopped grinding making Joey protest and threw back his head and continued to laugh. Joey beginning to get irritated pushed Valon off then tackled him to the floor. He pressed his body tight against the other's but the man wouldn't stop laughing. Joey shook his head closed his eyes and counted to three to get rid of his irritation. He opened and came face to face with red speckled brown eyes. He gasped as he watched the man under him continue to laugh. Joey quickly got off him and looked over at the other two men in the room. Both Marik and Malik were rolling on the floor. "Come on baby tackle me again." Bakura managed to say between laughs. Joey's face went bright red as he realized he had been dreaming about Valon and had tackled Bakura when he thought he had tackled his lover. He sat on the bed and stared at the wall horrified.

2222222222222222222222

Well I hope you enjoyed put a little sexual reference into this and now I will update my other story try to type two more one shots and perhaps update Home is Where the Heart is.

Love,

Chazz-It-Up


	8. Chapter 8

Alright I know I have been lazy but I'm back now ok??

Disclaimer - I don't own.. yet.. joking

----------------

Chapter 8

-----------------

Valon got slowly out of the bed and dropped to the floor silently. He amry crawled over to Joey's bed and sat up checking to make sure the other boy was still sleeping. Valon took in Joey's red face and the fact that he was covered in sweat and realized the younger man was having a very nice dream. He smiled and got up. After pulling on some pants he walkled out of the room. He closed the door and was surprised to hear a soft moan and his name fall from the sleeping blonde's lips before the door closed all the way. Valon's eyes opened wide and all the sudden he didn't feel that well. He walked to the library and sat on the couch quite confused. He heard a page turn and looked up to see who else was in the room. "Uh hey mate.. say someone is in love with two people and both those two people are in love with the person who loves them but they hate eachother.. uhh.."

Raphael cleared his throat and was about to answer when from near the fire that was blazing (in june?? ahh gotta love fanfics) came a chuckle. "I say you ditch both Wheeler and Kaiba-boy and marry me." Valon's face got pale and he walked out of the library before Pegasus could make any other in apropriate comments. Valon sighed and stared out the window. He hoisted himself up on the windowsil and dropped his head in his hands. Marik had informed him of what had happened yesterday and after he talked to Alistar he realized perhaps that was a mean trick to play. "It's not like I though the mutt actually liked me" He cried out. Serenity giggled as she wlaked by. "I say you all get together. Wouldn't that be hot?" She asked him.

Valon shook his head. "Uh ain't Joey your brother?" Serenity blushed and kept walking. Valon waited till she turned the corner to go back to his nonsense chatter. The aussie looked out the window again and was surprised to see Seto out and playing with his little brother. They were having a quick duel. Valon couldn't help but smile. Seto was smart, rich, handsome and he could piss Alistar off like crazy. Joey was dumb in a cute way, adorable, loving and compassionate. He also stole Mai from him. Valon sighed and realized he wasn't any closer to a solution then this morning.

1111111111111111

Joey woke up and slowly got dressed. "What to do now?" He asked and was about to walk out of the room when the door opened nearly knocking the poor boy off his feet. The next thing that connected with him did knock him off his feet. "What the?" He asked but was quickly cut off as soft lips came down on his. He felt someone straddle him. After a few moments the person on top of him got off and walked over to Joey's bed. "Uh sorry mate."

Joey stood up and looked at Vaon who's face was bright red. "Why'd ya do that?" He asked and sat down next to the man. Valon shrugged and Joey noticed Valon's blue eyes held tears in them. "Valon?" He asked softly and let his hand rest on the biker boy's shoulder.

"I'm just confused that's all. " Valon shook his head and wiped his eyes. "No I'm not confused. I love you Joey and I'm pretty sure you love me too but.. I love Seto as well and I know you two will never get together. " Valon sighed and with a groan flopped himself onto the mattress. Joey crawled over to him and let his head rest on Valon's chest.

"It's ok if you want to be with Seto. I'll get over you eventually... maybe.." Joey said with a sniffle surprised that Valon liked him as much as he liked the brunette. " It's only right. After all you had to get over loving Mai because she..." Valon cut him off.

"Mai never loved me back. This is diferent." Valon sighed and wrapped his arms around Joey. They lay next to eachother for a few minutes before both noticed that an ambluance's siren was blairing. The door burst open and Mokuba ran in.

"Valon come quick. It's Seto"

---------------------

Yes an update.. Sorry for the long wait. and I appologize for any spelling errors.. also I have a study hall every other day in school so when I don't have homework I will be writing stories on lined paper.. you know what that means!! I should have an update for my stories. One update a week is what I hope.. not for all stories.. One update for one story.. but still.. so ya..

Chazz-It-Up


	9. Chapter 9

Well thatnks to my newest review. I decided to get off my lazy ass and update. Ya me lol. Soz if this chapter isn't as great as the others but it has been a while since I've written. So I hope not all of my loyal reviewers have given up on me lol. Here we go chapter 9

Disclaimer - I don't own yugioh.. oh btw if anyone can tell me what happened to Bastion in the newest seaosn of Yugioh Gx I would love them forever.

Chapter 9

Before Valon even had a chance to reply Mokuba was out the door and running down the hall. Valon pushed Joey a way roughly and followed him. Mokuba ran towards the library. Valon followed but was surprised when Mokuba slammed the door in his face. He just barely stopped running before hitting the door. Valon frowned and opened the door slowly. He peered inside and his heart nearly stopped. Seto was laying on a couch nearly naked. Mokuba smiled and pushed past Valon. "Have fun." He said. Seto smiled and patted the couch next to him.

Valon walked over and punched him in the gut. Seto let out an oof and glared at the aussie. "I thought you were in trouble you damn jackass." Valon said fixing angry blue eyes at the CEO. Seto got up quickly and gave him a kiss. "Sorry but that was the only way I could get you away from that fucking mutt." He retorted half angrily half smiling. "Now my sweet sweet Valon. Let's play." Valon sighed and quickly gave in as Seto started kissing up and down his neck. Seto rid him of his shirt and licked along the boy's abdomen. Valon chuckled and pushed Seto with enough force to send him back against the couch.

Valon moved his body over Seto's and pressed their lips together. "I wuv you." Seto said as Valon attacked his lips. Valon murmered something that sounded like agreement before slipping his tongue into Seto's mouth. He let his hand wander down Seto's chest before gently pulling away from him. He smiled at the erection he could tell his boyfriend was getting. Valon slowly slithered down to the waistband of Seto's boxers. He slipped a hand up the bottom and grabbed the cold hearted man. Seto groaned softly and moved his body to press himself up agains't valon's hand. " Please?" He sighed softly and Valon smiled. He knew Seto would never be submissive to anyone but him and Valon loved the power. Valon removed his hand and brought his mouth down to his lover's cock. He pressed a kiss against it through the silk and felt Seto shudder. Valon pulled the man's boxers off and licked his lips as Seto's cock sprung up. He got off of the other and discarded his pants on the floor. He seated himself between Seto's legs and look down at his lover's perfect dick. Valon felt his mouth begin to water. "Want?" Valon asked and he saw out of the corner of his eye Seto nodding. He slammed into him hard and waited for seto to stop whimpering in a mix of pleasure and pain. Slowly Valon began moving in and out of the other and his speed increased each time Seto moaned his name. Soon they had a quick pace going and Valon knew he couldn't hold on any longer. He groaned and began pumping Seto's cock in time to his own thrusts. Seto cried out his name and Valon came a second later.

Valon pulled out of his lover and layed down next to Seto. He wrapped his arms around Seto and closed his eyes when he felt Seto nuzzle into his chest. Seto knew he had to act quick if he didn't want to lose his lover to Joey so he sighed and looked up at Valon. He reached under the couch and came up with a blue satin box. He pressed it against Valon's chest. " What'sdis?" Valon asked as he opened his eyes and looked at the box. Seto smiled up at him, pressed their lips together quickly. After pulling back he smiled. "Valon. Will you marry me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go. How was that. I suppose I will only make a few more chapters ok. But perhaps I'll make a sequel this summer?? Yay for only 21 days of school left!!

Chazz-It-Up


	10. Chapter 10

Oh jeeze ppl... Well now wow.. Ok hopefully no one has given up on this tory. i know it's been like forever since I've updated but here it is. I finally got off my lazy butt to make a new chapter.. i really am sorry..Vacationing in Texas will do that to you. But enough about me. So I was readng on wikipedia about valon the other day.. apparently he's not australian but British... Ya it says he has a cockney accent which is British working class... hmm. Oh well To me he will always be aussie.

Disclaimer - I don't own and you don't sue.

Chapter ... uhh 10?

-------------------------------------------------------

Joey smacked his hand against the wall. "Valon where the hell are you?" He asked no one for about the millionth time in 30 minutes. He sat down on the floor and placed his arms acrossed his knees. Joey kept picturing the look on Valon's face when Mokuba said that something was wrong with Seto. " Damn .. I wouldn't care if Seto rolled over and died right now." The blonde puppy felt tears rolling down his face. Joey rocked back and forth wondering what he should do. "What can I do?" He asked the blank white walls and proceeded to slam his fist into them again when they didn't answer. He closed his eyes hard and soon fell to sleep rocking himself against the hall wall.

Tea stared at her friend from where she was sitting. "Poor Joey." She shook her head and got down from the window sill. Tea walked over to the chocolate eyed boy and touched his hair softly. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. " Don't worry Joey. I'll make everything better." She gave him a hug, making sure not to wake him, and walked away. Tea smirked in a non-Tea way as she made her way slowly down the hall. She skipped around and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Raph." She said as she passed the Guardian Duelist in the room and began walking to the living room. The blonde haired man just gave her a small wave and returned to his cooking.

Valon stared at Seto in wide disbelieving eyes and honestly didn't know what to say. "Well I um.." It was hard for Valon to answer with Seto's deep blue eyes piercing into his body like that. Sure he loved Seto but he wanted to explore what he and Joey had. Also he didn't know if he was ready to get married yet. Valon closed his eyes and thought back to what Joey had said laying in his arms not even an hour before. "Alright. i love you Seto. I'll marry you." The aussie slowly said.

Seto pressed his face into Valon's stomache to hide the evil smile that graced his lips. " I'm very glad Valon. I want to spend the rest of my life in your arms." Seto silently added _I win Mutt_. to Joey. Seto controlled his emotions and look up at Valon. He moved up to straddle Valon's waist and gently slipped the ring on his finger. Seto leaned down and kissed his fiance again. "You mean so much to me Valon." He said and closed is eyes letting his head fall against Valon's shoulder. He layed there for a few moments before falling into a dream where Joey was kneeling at his feet and Seto had a gun to the blonde's head. Seto laughed as he pulled the trigger in his dream.

Valon stirred as he felt shaking. He opened his eyes with a yawn and looked down at Seto. "Must be having a good dream if he's laughing that hard." He said and went back to sleep after watching the smile spread on Seto's handsome face.

------------------------------------------------------------

Omg ( Oh My Gaara) I'm sorry for not updating. Also sorry for this being such a short chapter. I promise I'll try to update each and every week atleast one story per week. This chapter might have a few errors in it. I read and reread but I'm using wordpad and it doesn't have spell checker. Promise the chapters will be longer once I get back into the writing mood.


	11. Chapter 11

Yippee. I promised to finish this story and I am.. like 2 years later lol. Sorry for the long delay. Junior year of High school hit me hard lol. Alright enough talking

I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh despite all I've done to try and buy it.

I think I'll probably make this the last chapter sorry that I have so many characters that I'm just not going to use in the story. I've kind of lost passion for yugioh now that 5D's is out.. what a horrible show.

House Party Ch 11

Valon pulled away from his lover and slowly got dressed. He wandered into the hallway pondering how the hell he was going to tell Joey that he belonged exclusively to the blue-eyed CEO. A few more moments of wandering around and he came face to face with Tea. "Hey have you seen Joey?" He asked the friendship-loving girl. She nodded "Ya he's this way follow me" She proceeded to walk away at a quick pace. He shrugged and followed her outside and then into a shed out back by the pool. "He's in here." She motioned and though Valon found it a little weird he also knew his puppy was weird so he walked in. He heard Tea follow him in and the door close behind them.

Seto whistled happily as he walked through the halls. Joey was in pain, Valon was his and the stock market was looking good. He wandered into the living room stepping over Leon, Noah, and Mokuba as they sprawled on the floor, the latter two dueling with the former cheering Noah on. He finally made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Seto hadn't felt this happy since before Yugi had defeated him in that first duel. Raphael noted the brunette's happy look and stepped in front of him. "You know you and Joey are tearing Valon apart right?" He asked his blue eyes shining just as hard as the CEO's did sometime.

"Not anymore Raphael. Valon is mine now. Forever and for always. No more mutt to worry about." The young billionaire snapped. Before pushing past the much bigger man.

Joey shook his head and took deep breaths. He had wandered outside to get some fresh air because he was beginning to feel very dizzy again. Watching Tea walk out of the shed that held the pool toys Joey wondered what she could have possibly wanted in there. She was deathly afraid of bugs after all and there was more then one spider in that place. Joey shrugged and turned his face up into the sun relaxing back into the chair wondering what Seto and his..Fiancé.. was doing right now. It hurt Joey to even think those words. He had heard from Rebecca that the two were getting married yet he hadn't seen Valon since the other male had left him. They were probably going to go on some fabulous honeymoon and spend thousands of dollars. Joey shook his head he was so stupid. You can't live on love. Money makes the world go around. He angrily told himself feeling tears slide down his face. He wield around and punched the tree next to him as hard as he could. He slipped to his knees before he heard someone shouting for him. He looked up and saw Tristan waving at him from a window.

"Hey don't move man. We need to talk." With those words the other teen whipped his head inside presumably to come down and talk to Joey. Not wanting to deal with him Joey decided to wander into the shed. He opened the door and closed it just as Tristan appeared around the corner. It was pitch black inside and Joey sighed with relief at the cool air floating around the space. He felt along the wall and finally found the crate of toys. Hoisting himself on in he leaned against the wall. That's when he heard the groan. He bolted up right and froze.

Seto sat typing furiously on his computer. He hadn't seen Valon all morning and it was beginning to piss him off. He knew he should have more patience with his lover but knowing the mutt was running around the house he would have preferred to be able to keep tabs on the young Aussie. He would make sure to get a cell phone for Valon as soon as he could. He heard his bedroom door open and close but Seto paid it no attention. Nobody bothered him in this room except his two little brothers and Valon. When no one spoke Seto glanced at the lamp next to him using its shiny surface as a mirror. He noted brown hair before his whole world went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok to be honest it's been soo long since I've even looked at this story so I have no idea where I was going with it. Instead I reread the chapters and decided on the best course of action from here.. um please review and tell me if you think I'm going in an ok direction right now. Thanks a lot

Chazz-It-Up


End file.
